Above the Normal in our Own Minds
by Edia
Summary: In the world of DiGi Charat, is normal the same as what others consider? PG for a little violence during fights between characters, nothing too bad though
1. What is this -Nyo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Above the Normal in Our Own Minds

            **Author's Notes**:  Hello! Here is my first attempt at a DiGi Charat fic. Normally, there isn't this much description in a DiGi Charat type fic, but this is the only way that I can write and still be happy with it ^_^. I know that this chapter kind of ends suddenly, but this chapter was going on for way to many written pages when I was typing it up, so I decided to break it down so that there wouldn't be so much reading all at once. Enjoy, and please review-I want to hear what people think.

            Please keep in mind that I have many psychopathic animé characters and personalities working for me who will do more than merely extinguish any flames coming towards my hard worked on fics :)

            A slow day at Gamers game store lay ahead for the only three workers who were employed there. Dejko, who had taken front desk duties for the hour, was lazily laying her dead down on the counter to catch a few extra minutes of sleep while she could. Puchio was also bored with her duties over at the trading card section, and was now comfortable curled up in a ball on top of Gema, who hated every second of fit, but didn't want to disturb her. Rabi~en~Rose seemed to be the only one that was working in the store, and the only one with a customer to deal with. She was back in the video game section attempting  to make a sale so that the manager wouldn't be upset over this extremely slow day with at least one sale to make up for it, and for it be made by her. 

            Slowly, Rabi~en~Rose was losing what little patience that she had with this tall, thin purple finger shaped customer. "Do you want the stupid game or not!" she finally exploded to the startled customer as her face being increasingly red out of anger and frustration. Little did the unsuspecting customer know that if he would aggravate her any further, that she would release her Bazooka Mouth on him.

            "Well…" he began for the fiftieth time in the conversation. At those words Rabi~en~Rose lost it. She completely forgot her plan to become the favorite of the manager and to step above her rival, and let a huge beam of energy come shooting out of her mouth. The blast hit the customer so hard, that he was sent flying backwards out of Gamers, and into the street outside.

            The blast, and the scream from the only unfamiliar voice in the store, woke Dejko form her nap at the counter with a startle. She slowly looked up with sleepy eyes to see what all of the noise that had awakened her was about. She saw her rival, Rabi~en~Rose standing by the video game section of the store near the old poster wall. 

            With a long yawn, Dejko stretched her back and sat up at her desk chair. Getting a bit annoyed from her unexpected awakening, she demanded "Usada! -Nyo What was that about? -nyo" straight to the cos-playing rabbit girl who only stood and stared at her looking like she was still calming herself down from her anger high that she had just been on. However, after hearing Dejko call her that name, the only on that she truly despised being called more than anything else, the name that her parents had given to her. Her anger began to rise again, but this time, it was aiming at a new target. 

            Rabi~en~Rose  was just about to fire her Bazooka Mouth at Dejko and Dejko, now fully awake, was ready to return fire, when the manager hopped himself into the store. The fighting stopped in mid battle as both sides seized fire and turned their attention to the manager. 

            The confused manager simply decided to ignore the apparent battle, and go on with what he came in to say. Turning his head away from Rabi~en~Rose and Dejko, he held out a shipment paper. "What's that?" Rabi~en~Rose asked curiously as she came out of her battle stance, completely forgetting about Dejko, and stepped closer to the manager; Dejko also curiously followed.

            "That's a shipment paper -Nyo" Petite Charat stated seemingly a bit confused also, "Shipments never some on Wednesday! -Nyo" why is it here? -Nyo" she asked as she looked over the slip the best that she could understand. "So what was the shipment, anyway? -Nyo" Dejko inquired as she also examined the slip that Petite Charat was holding. "Well" started the manager, "The shipment was nine boxes of some kind of drink that I've never heard of before called Gatoraide"; he than continued to do his best in explaining this product to his employees. Finally, he held up a bottle to them. "This is what it looks like, how have any of you ever seen this before?" he asked desperately, hoping for some kind of answer to what this product could be.

            They all blankly stared at the decorated plastic container of ½ liter watery red liquid that was held before them. Slowly, one by one, each of their heads began turning from left to right signifying that no one knew the answer. 

            The frustrated manager drew a sweatdrop on his forehead, but then quickly thought of a solution and cheered up. "We can simply make a new shelve and sell them here!" he cried excitedly to the now sweatdropping employees in front of him. However, he didn't care, and continued to go on anyway; "We can take an old shelve from the back and use that to store them, but we have to make sure that it's in the front of the store…" He continued to ramble on endlessly to them with instructions on what to do with his new product.

            Finally, sometime later, he finished and happily hopped off to tend to other businesses, leaving the four of them alone to do the work. For a while, nobody moved, then finally, Rabi~en~Rose cried out "Come on, everybody, we have to get started!" Everyone head turned towards her, and than waited for her to do something. "Well?" she started, still eyeing the others. "I forgot what he told us to do first" Petite Charat replied, not loosing eye contact with Rabi~en~Rose. "I heard some parts of it -Nyo…" Dejko started, "But then, I got bored and I stopped listening -Nyo" she finished with a stupid smile on her face, and a huge sweatdrop over the back of her head.

            Rabi~en~Rose sighed, but then realized that she had also stopped listening to the managers rambles, and had gotten lost in a daydream while he was still explaining things. Gema, who was just floating above, realized that everyone has stopped talking, and asked Rabi~en~Rose, "Well, why haven't you started showing them what they missed? –gema"

 Rabi~en~Rose, who was standing there, just staring off at nothing with a huge sweatdrop over her head…

~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One.

            Please Review posting opinions-good or bad-just constructive criticism. Flames will be used as my humor for my 3:00am fanfic writing when I need a good laugh. 

            As soon as I get my story organized, I can go and type up Chapter 2. It doesn't all matter on how many review that I get…but I does help n_n


	2. Let's get to work -Gema

Above the Normal of Our Own Minds – Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! I really made you (anyone who actually reads this) wait for this chapter o.0() It took an act of cleaning the black hole that is my room to find the rest of my notes for this story, so up until now, I had nothing to go by ^_^()  
It's quite amusing typing up stories like this, my spellchecker hates my guts by now ^_^ Apparently Gema is my misspelled version of "gleams", Inyo is what I meant of Nyo, and De-ice is Dejiko XD Computers are so clueless  
Just a note, for those who haven't seen much of the series, Dejiko's "me kara biimu" or Eye Beam is Dejiko's special ability.  
Now, onto chapter 2  
  
  
````````````````Chapter 2  
Rabi~en~Rose sighed, but then realized that she had also stopped listening to the manager and had gotten lost in a daydream while he was still rambling on. Gema, who was just floating above, realized that everyone had stopped talking and asked "Well…why aren't you staring anything –Gema"   
Rabi~en~Rose, who was just stupidly standing there with a huge sweatdrop above her head, slowly replied to the floating orange ball above her, "I…had…also…stopped…listening" she sighed in defeat and bowed her head causing the sweatdrop above her head to become even bigger.  
"Well we can't all just stand here all night! -Gema" Gema finally shouted infuriately at the silent group, but more at Dejiko in an attempt to get her to learn some responsibility, but still talking to everyone.   
"Okay! Okay! -Nyo We'll figure something out! -Nyo" Dejiko shouted back, catching on that Gema was really pointing that more towards her, most likely in a subtle attempt to get her to learn something; that was usually Gema's motive. "Alright, -Nyo" Dejiko said thoughtfully while placing her right pawed hand on the side of her face while her left pawed hand rested on her hip. "We'll need shelves –Nyo" She finally continued as she scanned the room before her that made up Gamers, which wasn't much to work with.  
Finally, she got an idea. "Got it! –Nyo" Dejiko cried excitedly as she threw up her right pawed hand up into the air with a great enthusiasm. Everyone in the small group looked over to where she stood, especially Gema who was happily floating over her head seeing that she had come up with something.   
"So what's that plan?" persisted Rabi~en~Rose as she agitatedly crossed her arms across her chest impatiently while mumbling something under her breath about being the number one idol of Tokyo.  
"Watch! –Nyo" Dejiko slyly replied as she gracefully turned towards a shelf near the wall that held some old posters of j-pop bands, in one quick movement turning on her heels of her pawed boots on the floor. Then, without warning, she fired her me kara biimu at the shelves.  
The by standing group took a step back in surprise at the unexpected blast, and also to dodge the little flying fireballs that were formerly pieces of the poster and now were flying in all directions. Finally, when all of the fireballs died out after the poster and other junk completely burned out, huge sweatdrops could be seen from everyone in the small group as they surveyed the new mess that had been made. Somehow, for reasons unknown (or that Dejiko has faultless aiming ability), the attacked shelves survived and were still intact.   
Gema, who was now on the ground, no longer happily hovering, had the largest sweatdrop of them all. He was also crying small rivers of tears that were flowing down his upside-down face seeing that Dejiko had still learned nothing.  
Dejiko, who was ignoring Gema's disapproval about her methods, then stated firmly "Now that the shelf is clear, we can use it to hold those drinks on! –Nyo" she finished happily, obviously very pleased with herself.   
"Did it ever cross your mind to simply clear off the shelves instead of opening fire on them? –Gema" Gema further protested about her "great idea", now hovering closer to Dejiko.  
Dejiko, who was obviously loosing her little patience with ignoring Gema's annoying advice, opened fire again, but this time her target was the unsuspecting Gema. Rabi~en~Rose, who had been standing next to where Geam had been floating, saw the huge blast coming and quickly jumped for cover where the "me kara biimu" explosion was of reach of damaging her.  
Gema was hit with a direct shot and thrown violently across the room hitting another shelf that was full of neatly stacked audio cassettes. As Gema's soft orange body collided with the shelf, all 503 cassette tapes took a powerfull plunge onto the fallen Gema burring almost all of him underneath; now, all that could be seen were his two stick-like arms waving madly from under the pile in an attempt to free himself from the weight of the cassettes, but with no prevail.  
After that scene, Dejiko started to calm down a bit, and again be pleased with herself. "Dejiko! –Nyo" Puchiko called up to her big sister while she tugged tightly on the bottom ruffle of her white apron, which was as high as she could reach on her big sister. "The clock says that the store will close soon! –Nyo, and the manager wants this job done by tomorrow! –Nyo" she finished anxiously with the thoughts of loosing their shelter upstairs because of their unfinished task.  
Dejiko looked down at her little sister, whose face had become scrunched up from the thoughts of being on the street of Akihabara with nothing to live off of again. She then took a look up at the clock that hung above the store entrance that verified that their time was indeed running out for them to do this project.   
"We're never going to get this done with Dejiko in charge" Rabi~en~Rose commented irritably after she also checked the clock for herself.   
"Well the shelf is cleared of now –Nyo, so all that we have to do now is load the stupid drinks onto it! –Nyo" Deijiko snapped back at her in defense.   
Rabi~en~Rose was about to shoot something back at her rival, but then realized that Deijiko did have a point. All that she could think to shoot back at her rival in her own defense was "Well," she sighed, "I guess we have better get started."  
  
  
  
Note: Gomen nasi for the Gema abuse, I don't hate Gema, Gema is my buddy! *huggles her stuffed Gema from Halloween*   
See what became of the missing buried Gema in the next chapter ^_^ :)   
Email, (fatal_dance@Hotmail.com) or leave me a review, constructive criticism most welcome. 


	3. To Start at least? -Nyo

Author's Notes: Wow, it's been a while, ne? Anyway, I won't bore you with how I found my notes for this story again, though it involves an evil Algebra folder whose single life purpose is to punish me...but that's beside the point. Just a note, this chapter is shorter than the others, because when I originally wrote this, chapter one was incredibly, very very very very long ^_^ so I broke it up, and this is where chapter 1 actually ended and I didn't want to start half way through another chapter. The next one will be longer ^_^ Enjoy the fic, and I'll just get back to what I'm supposed to be doing now *looks around*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 After this conclusion was reached, Rabi~en~Rose put her hands stubbornly on her hips and walked over to the counter where the pile of boxes lay waiting to be opened. However, before she went to start on the boxes, she quickly reached behind the counter, pulled out some heavy brown paper along with a marker and quickly scribed on it 'Closed-New product shelving; go away!.' Than, she went outside and hung it onto the door while locking it so that no prying customer could bother them while they were working. Satisfied, she walked back over to the boxes where everyone now had gathered.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Dejiko inquired to her rival.  
  
Rabi~en~Rose made a smart-ass face before shooting back with "Of course! With Dejiko-baka continually making a mess of everything, we wouldn't want valuable customers to be scared away due to her would we?"  
  
After that comment, before anyone had a chance to think, Dejiko's famous 'me kara biimu' came flying furiously toward Rabi~en~Rose, it's latest victim.  
  
"No, but that was really necessary!" Dejiko smirked as she watched the latest victim of her 'me kara biimu' fly forcefully across the store and finally crash land into the back storage room causing a loud crash on impact which caused all of Gamers to shake from the force on impact.  
  
With that last shake, a few more cassette tapes were able to fall off of the top of the tall heavy pile that had entrapped Gema, and was able to loosen the load just enough for him to finally escape the confines. Gema, now with rising anger towards Dejiko, silently hovered over behind her unnoticed because of the confusion. He than unleashed his rage as he flew his soft spherical body forcefully at Dejiko with so much strength, that she was also unsuspectingly sent flying across Gamers, and sent head-first into the back storage room along side where Rabi~en~Rose lay with huge swirls looping in her eyes.  
  
After the second crash of the flying Dejiko settled, a bruised and burned Rabi~en~Rose and Dejiko emerged from the back storage room. Dejiko was just about the give Gema another beating for the last punishment that he has pulled on her, but Petite Charat quickly jumped in front of her raging sister to stop her.  
  
"We don't have time to fight anymore! -Nyo" she stated firmly as she looked up to her height, "You can punish Gema later-Nyo" she suggested in an attempt to get her sister's mind on the work that the manager had set for them to do about a half hour ago.  
  
Dejiko took one last angry look at the floating sphere and then over at the untouched shipment boxes. "Later." she whispered under her breath though loud enough for Gema alone to hear her threatening words. Then for the first time this night, she drew her attention to the shipment boxes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 3 Gema has got his revenge *evil laughter* Any comments (fatal_dance@hotmail.com) ^_^ 


End file.
